random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeyphr's Attempt At A Creepypasta
Being an avid Adventure Time veiwer, I enjoyed watching said show, and watched all the episodes except for Hot To The Touch, which probably sucks, so I won't watch it anyway. Events in the show would influence drawings or plot points in my master's stories. This is my story. Sparky's story. It was well after 10:00, and I was watching Adult Swim because I had nothing better to do. The shows were shown as follows: *KOTH (X2) *American Dad (X2) *Family Guy (X2) *RObot Chicken (X2) *Metalocalypse (X2) *Squidbillies (X2) Then, the shows would play in a scrambled order on the other side of midnight, throwing in an episode of 12 oz. Mouse and Xavier: Renegade Angel. But, something was odd. After the first airing of Metalocalypse, the screen froze and went black. Seconds later, Adventure Time started to play in greyscale. ...Adventure Time? This was Adult Swim, not CN. The screen got about 1/3 through the intro (Marceline hissing at the veiwer as the camera flies past) before freezing and glitching up. The glitching had resulted in the screen looking like Marcy was biting Jake's head. The music distorted. I had felt a sense of insecurity. When the intro finished, the title card for Mortal Folly showed up, except the spirits coming out of the Lich's well OF POWAAAAAAAAAA were blood red and had the appearence of Gygas mixed in with Klasky Csupo Finn's head. I became scared, but I didn't want to wake up Zeyphr. Wait...Zeyphr? The screen displayed this image for the first few minutes of the episode. It gradually became static, and I heard an odd noise that sounded like a distorted Finn singing. As time went on, the red, bleeding eye began to glow. Then, "Zeyphr" leaped at me. But, just as she was about to attack me, the scene switched to Finn riding on Jake's back, Jake getting his face burnt by the Lich, and falling. Finn fell off of jake, and his protection crystal broke. "Oh no," muttered Finn. Finn's pupils dilated, and began to glow an eerie shade of red. Then...it happened. The Lich had forgotten the secret sauce and SpongeBob flipped out The Lich began calling to someone. "Finn..." "Walk into the well, Finn..." "NO!" I yelled. I had known the well would kill him. With Finn dead, there wouldn't be any more adventures. "Aren't you cold...Finn...?" Finn's sweater began to fade, and underneath was that same eerie Zeyphr from earlier, peering from Finn's enlarged bellybutton. "Come with me, Sparky..." That wasn't in the script! "Be with Finn...and Zeyphr...foreverrrr..." "You know you want to..." "..." "Aren't you cold...?" I blacked out. -That morning...- ... Kill them... Kill them both... Zeyphr... And Finn... They're enemies... ALL OF THEM! KILL THEM ALL! That was the final journal entry in Sparky's journal. The rest had blood stains and names of the ones he killed after the event. When the names stopped, all that was written was this: "What happened? I...I killed my master...and the voice actor of a cartoon character..." "These names..." "All these names..." "I can't go on like this..." "I have to stop this onslaught." "Goodbye, Zeyphr." "Finn." "Jake." "Peebles." "Lady Rainicorn." "That Chao across the street." ... The names went on and on. All the names were those of which Sparky had killed. When it finally ended, there was a photo of a graveyard. In the same room, Sparky had appeared to die of forced starvation. Category:Creepypasta Category:Attempt Category:Adventure Time Category:Finn Category:Jake Category:The Lich Category:Zeyphr Category:Forced Starvation or something stoopid like that.